


Of Butterflies And Name Tags

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Butterflies, Entomologist Dean Winchester, Inquisitive six-year-olds, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, One Shot, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: Castiel takes his class to the butterfly house run by entomologist, Dean. One of the students has a question that is not related to butterflies.





	Of Butterflies And Name Tags

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10- Butterfly

“Ok class. Remember the rules: no running, stay with your buddy, use your inside voices, and don’t touch the butterflies. Do you all understand?”

A chorus of “Yes, Mr. Winchester” rang throughout the bus.

“Good. Now let’s go!” Castiel was practically stampeded by six-year-olds as they tried to be first off the bus. Most of them stopped and waited as soon as they were clear of the doors, but of course a few had run towards the entrance and started climbing on the giant metal butterfly statues. Thankfully, his assistant teacher Hannah was able to wrangle them back. 

Castiel managed to get the children organized enough to form two lines and led them towards the group entrance. From a staff door stepped the most gorgeous man Castiel had ever seen. Light brown hair, sparkling green eyes, bowed legs that would look perfect wrapped around— Castiel stopped that train of thought. This was so not the time.

The man walked up and smiled at the group before him. Oh, that smile…. Nope! Castiel cleared his throat, “Class, this is Dean, head entomologist here. He’s going to be teaching us about butterflies today.”

Dean raised his and waved at the children. ” Hey guys! Who’s ready to see some butterflies?”

Twenty-eight children hopped in place with raised hands. “Me, me, me!” they shouted.

“Ok great! First, we need to go over some rules. Number one, no running. Not only may you scare the butterflies, but the ground inside can be wet and we don’t want anyone to slip. Got it?” The children nodded their understanding. “Number two, before you leave make sure there are no butterflies on your clothes. Most of them are not from this area and will not be able to survive outside the butterfly house. Ok?” More nodding. “Number three, don’t touch the butterflies. This is very important. Their wings are very delicate. If their wing breaks, they won’t be able to fly anymore. Now, a butterfly may land on you, and that’s fine. But don’t try to grab them of brush them off. Y’all understand?”

“Yes sir!”

“Let’s go!” Dean opened the doors and the children scattered. Castiel, Dean, and Hannah made their way around answering questions and correcting anyone who forgot the rules. After about an hour, they gathered the children back up for a presentation. 

Dean explained to the class about butterfly behavior, their diets, their habitats, and the different species they had in the butterfly house. When he was done, he passed out papers with different butterflies on them so the children could go on a scavenger hunt to see how many they could identify. Finally, Dean asked if anyone had any questions.

One of Castiel's smartest kids, Jack, raised his hand. “Why does your name tag say ‘Winchester’? That’s our teacher’s name.”

Hannah snickered and Dean blushed. Castiel had been waiting for it. There was always one student who noticed. Dean looked to Cas for confirmation and he grinned back. “Well, that’s because Mr. Winchester and I are married.”

It was a mixed reaction. Some kids giggled, some looked confused, the majority just looked surprised. Castiel knew part of that was the fact that most of them had never even considered the possibility of their teacher having a life outside of school. All thoughts of butterflies seemed to go out the window. Castiel stood next to Dean to answer their questions. “Boys can marry each other?”, “How do you pick which name you use?”, “Do you kiss each other?” Castiel couldn’t blame them for being curious. Most of them had probably never met a same sex couple before. 

They answered everyone as best they could. The children listened and then finally got bored. They were six after all. Most kids didn’t dwell on one subject for too long. The conversation went back to butterflies and the class was dismissed to start their hunt.

Dean and Castiel watched them go. Cas nudged his husband with his shoulder. “You alright? I know it makes you uncomfortable to explain our relationship to a bunch of kids like that.”

“Yea, I’m ok. They just always manage to catch me off guard ya know? Butterflies are easier.”

Castiel chuckled, “Yes, children are good at that. You still want one?”

Dean grinned and pecked his husband’s cheek. “Hell yea, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short fic. Stomach bug going through my house. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> For every Kudos, a new butterfly is born!


End file.
